The Princes, the Princess and the Witch
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: Unlikely friendships are always the best.  *Not pairings*


**Okay, I gotta say, I liked writing this xD I haven't posted anything in a bit (finals and shit) and this seemed like a nice change in scenery x3**

**I tried to put some heart into it so it's not just crappy fluff *hates fluff***

**...**

**... *is extremely hypocritical***

* * *

Vietnam was now a colony, one of the oldest in the French Empire. Cameroon was around her age, then a few of the other small African Nations, Laos and Cambodia, and then the youngest was Seychelles.

Which meant a lot of babysitting for one Vietnam, who had her own problems, France had cut her into the three pieces and her people where growing more and more apart.

The only thing worse than her political problems was babysitting. A serious down side to being in the French Empire.

Another downside is that France liked to 'advertise' her babysitting. So before Vietnam knew it, Spain, England, Germany, and even Russia were dumping kids on her. Which is why the young Asian was currently sitting on the ground trying to untangle a five year-old's pig tails.

Being a part of France had no upside.

"Miss Tonkin?"

"Er, you can just call me Viet Nam, yes?" the older woman looked away from fixing Seychelles pigtails to Canada. Who was supposed to be in bed.

"Um, Mr. England usually reads to us before we go to sleep." He twiddled his thumbs and looked up his babysitter.

"Uh sure?" Vietnam took Seychelles by the hand and the two girls fallowed the petit Matthew in his bedroom where Australia on the bottom bunk, New Zealand on the top, and America on the top, above Canada's where all sitting and all watching Vietnam expectantly. Cuba, a young dark skinned Spanish colony with short dreadlocks, sat on a cot on the ground, also staring at her.

Vietnam sighed, "So what book?" she let go of Seychelles, who join Australia on his bed, and waltzed over to the tall book shelf but was stopped by America.

"No not that crap!" he yelled, "I hate all those boring stories! All of them are England's crappy authors!" Vietnam turned back to the children and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little… short to talk to your elders like that?"

The peanut gallery 'oh'ed and 'aw'ed before turning to the resident smart ass for his comeback.

"Aren't you a little… young to consider yourself an elder?"

They gasped, now turning to see Vietnam's comeback.

It never came, but what did come was a large, hardcover novel of England's. It slammed into America's face and sent him falling onto his back.

"Nice shot!" New Zealand cried out, leaning back in his own bed and laughing.

"Yeah, hardy har har. I forgot how to laugh." America rubbed his nose and glared ice crystals at Vietnam who smiled cruelly back.

Vietnam walked back over and sat at the end of New Zealand's bed, "So what, I have to make something up?"

"Dur."

Vietnam started at America who grabbed his head and whined, "Urg, fine." She rubbed her temples and thought for a moment, "Okay once upon a time, there was a… castle. Where all the Kings and Queens and Prince's and Princesses' from all the places of the world lived in together." Everyone had cuddled back into their beds and continued to stare at Vietnam who had found a chair between Canada and Australia's beds.

"Except for one, a witch." Vietnam held up one slender index finger, "A witch so hideously ugly and so full of malice. But she was just lonely, which was why she was mean, and lacking in the social abilities of others, which made her shy and elusive. But still, none of the Kings or Queens or Princes' or Princess' liked her-"

"Except for Prince of Cuba!" Cuba called out, "He was her friend." America stared at his southern neighbor for a moment before agreeing loudly.

"Yeah! No matter how ugly this chick is, the Prince of Cuba and the Prince of America were her friends!"

"Okay, okay. The Princes-"

Only to be interrupted yet again, "Whoa! I'm her friend too! The Prince of Australia!"

New Zealand stuck his blond head from over the side of his bed to looked at Vietnam, "Same here! Prince of New Zealand wants to be her friend!"

"I wanna be witch friend too!" Seychelles tugged on Vietnam's sleeve, pouting lightly.

"I-I… I'm not afraid of witches…" Canada added shyly.

"Alright, I suppose." Vietnam thought for a moment, tapping her chin, "But everyone else hated her, they hunted her and drove her deeper into the woods. So it became harder for the unwavering Prince of Cuba, the most determined and stubborn of them all, Prince of America, the most heroic and bravest of all the world," both Cuba and America grinned and straightened up in their beds, "The Princess of the Islands of Seychelles, the fairest and strongest of all the Princess' (And the Princes), The wryly Prince of Australia, the wildest and most good of them all," Seychelles giggled and Australia crossed his arms and nodded his head, "And of course the Prince of New Zealand, the kindest and most vigorous of them all," New Zealand swelled with pride, "And maybe the most important, the handsomest of all, the never-forgotten Prince of Canada, the cleverest of them all." Canada flushed and smiled at being called clever and 'the handsomest of all, the never-forgotten Prince', "To visit their witch friend."

"And even though all those Princes and the Princess loved her and visited the poor ugly, old witch as much as they could even though the Kings, France, the lecherous, England, the least respected, and Spain, the most deceiving, locked them in the castle. But they all crawled out their windows using bed sheets to make a long rope. And because each had such good intentions, the Gods made the robe extra safe and sturdy." Each colony smirked, happy that they had so cunningly deceived the nasty Kings who had so meanly locked them away from their Witch friend.

"And… on the way the Witch's stone house in the middle of the forest, they lost the path," all six gulped, "They were so scared, all alone in the dark, scary woods with the monsters and ghosts," America covered up a shiver, "When the Kings and Queens found that the Princes and Princess where not in their rooms, they thought the Witch had kidnapped them. So they took up arms and marched towards the Witch's home. The Witch had been waiting out in her garden of weeds for her guests, and lucky she was because she saw the danger coming."

"Did she fly away on her broom?" New Zealand asked, leaning on his elbows, looking down from his bed.

"Oh no, she couldn't fly."

"Then how did she get away!" America inquired edgily, sitting up and clutching the covers nervously. All eyes were on the story teller, not one of the five Princes or the Island Princess breathed for hope of not hearing about the Witch's daring escape or the fate of the daring Princes and beautiful Princess.

"I'm getting to that! Jeez," Vietnam huffed, "Okay… so…" she thought for an agonizing moment, "The Witch was frightened, so she ran into her house and used her wand to bar the door. She cast many magic spells at the crowd now breaking down the walls of her house which had taken a thousand years to build in its entire splendor but only took a few minutes to tear down." Vietnam sighed sadly, "So there sat the Witch, in her broken house, her wand in two and the army of Kings and Queens ready to drag her back to the-"

"Th-they took down her house?" Seychelles blubbered, "Miss Vietnam, why'd they do that for?" she sniffed and rubbed her red eyes, "Th-the Witch was jus' lonely…"

"Those basterds." America cried, his eyes leaking and lower lip quivering dangerously.

Vietnam blinked; almost all of them were crying or close (Canada was bawling). Even Cuba had to punch his gut a few times to keep small tears from slipping out of his eyes and rolling down his dirty cheeks.

"Th-they're no gonna kill 'er are they?" Cuba gasped, forearms pressed against his stomach.

"W-wait!" Vietnam waved her hands, "When the Kings and Queens saw that the Princes and Princess weren't there they decided to let the Witch live and they went back to the castle." Vietnam nodded, frantically trying to calm them down, "Then the five Princes and the fair Island Princess got unlost and found the Witch trying to rebuild her home but she was getting nowhere."

"So the Prince of America, the most heroic and the bravest, said that they should kick all the bad guys out of the castle!"

"Uh, sure. So the cleverest, Prince Canada," Vietnam bowed her head in Canada's direction, "Found a way into the castle, and New Zealand, the kindest, got all the animals to join them and help drive the 'bad guys' out." She tapped her lip, "The Witch gave the Island Princess Seychelles a handmade sword and she chased King France right off his thrown and all the way across the bridge." Seychelles giggled again, she could just see herself pushing France off his high horse.

"And Prince America and Australia worked together and managed to lure King England into one of Canada's genius traps which catapulted him out of the castle." The three laughed, "And Prince Cuba booted crazy King Spain right out the window."

"Nice man." America gave Cuba thumbs up which was returned.

Vietnam coughed, angry at being interrupted again, "And _then_-"

"An-and then, all the sudden, the really ugly Witch turned into a beautiful Queen!" Seychelles put out, "An' then she… she-"

"She knitted all the Princes and the Princess!" America yelled, excitedly sitting up in his bed, "And gave them metals 'n' stuff!"

Australia joined in to, "Yeah, and the Witch became the Queen Vietnam and she ruled her land with much joy! She was fair and just even to criminals, and the punishment always fit the crime!"

"She didn't allow anymore slaves and let them all go free." Cuba managed to get in, grinning widely.

"-And she let beggars and travelers and orphans sleep in the castle." It always mad America sad to see people sleep on the streets.

"And when it rained, The Queen opened the doors to let in all the cold animals. Even the mean looking ones, because she knew they were just lonely."

"A-and… the Queen took care of the Princes and Princess? She read them stories like that one every night."

Vietnam stood and made sure they were all in bed, "Okay, the Queen did all those things. She was the best. The greatest even. They all lived happily. Ever. After." She said putting a great deal of emphasis on each word, "But they still had many avengers together. Maybe next time I'll tell you about when the Kings tried to retake the Castle. But they failed." She added, as to not make it to suspenseful. They all snuggled in their blankets (Seychelles was bunking with New Zealand and America had offered to share his bed with his twin so Cuba wouldn't have to sleep on a cot)

Vietnam was downstairs, making hot milk for the children when something caught her attention.

Cameroon was sulking, leaning against the door way into the kitchen, glaring at Vietnam.

"Why'd you tell them that?" he snapped, "Get their hopes up that you'll take care of them forever and everything will be okay. 'Queen Vietnam' my ass."

Under different circumstances, Vietnam would have shoved her boot so far up his ass he would taste it but she was in a good mood so all she did was brush past him and give him a death glare of her own.

Vietnam was about to ascend the stairs when a loud knock sounded against the hard wood. She sighed and marched towards the tall doors, passing Cameroon who was smirking victoriously at her.

Vietnam swung open the door only to see England, Spain and France staring at her. She knew what was going to happened, they were going to come in and ruin the fairytale she'd just woven.

The three man waited for Vietnam to move out of the way and let them in, but the Vietnamese didn't budge.

"You're not going to let me into my own home?" France inquired after a while.

"… You've been kicked out of the kingdom." And with that she slammed the door on his face.

Vietnam brushed her hands off on her pants and continued on down the hall; know hearing the sounds of angry fists banging on a locked door.

She passed Cameroon who had wiped the surprised looked off his face, now looked almost giddy. He grinned widely and bowed as Vietnam passed him, "Long live the Queen."


End file.
